


Three is a perfect number.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow Friendship, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon Friendship, Canon-Typical Violence, Good Friend Caitlin Snow, Good Friend Cisco Ramon, Happy Ending, Kidnapped Barry Allen, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Two soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: Quizá porque estaba demasiado distraído o quizá porque los otros dos fueron muy sigilosos, Barry no se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en peligro y que había un par de armas apuntando hacia él hasta que escuchó una voz que le resultaba algo familiar.–Hoy debe ser tu día de suerte –dijo Leonard–, vas a acompañarnos y a ayudarnos a hacer un buen show.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos ^^  
> Espero que os guste lo que vais a leer y que sigáis este fic hasta el final :)  
> Si tenéis preguntas o cualquier cosa, podéis dejarme comentarios :P  
> Y recordad: Los comentarios y los kudos son amor <3

Hoy en día era relativamente fácil encontrar a tu alma gemela si te molestabas un poco en buscarla, al fin y al cabo, había fotos de la gente por todas partes y muchos de ellos tenían su marca en lugares visibles.

Aun así, no siempre la encontrabas, y si lo hacías, siempre se podía dar el caso de que sufriera algún accidente, contrajera alguna enfermedad que lo matara de forma prematura o que otra persona lo asesinara. Lo de siempre, vamos.

Por ello, existían tres clases diferentes de aplicaciones para móviles respecto a las relaciones con las otras personas.

En una de ellas, la más usada por gente joven sobretodo, simplemente se publicaba una foto de la marca que se compartiría con el alma gemela de uno mismo, sin mostrar la cara en la imagen, dar nombres o ningún dato personal en general.

Si otro tenía la misma marca, tan solo contactaba con dicha persona a través del chat de la aplicación, se conocían y se unían tocando sus marcas.

Otra de las aplicaciones era para la gente que todavía no había encontrado a su alma gemela o había la perdido pero no le interesaba tener nada serio o tan solo quería desahogarse un poco, y estaba un poco más centrada en ir directamente al asunto prioritario.

Si una persona veía la foto de la otra y le gustaba, le enviaba un mensaje para quedar y tener relaciones sexuales sin ningún tipo de compromiso. Lo que hacían después ya era asunto de cada uno.

Finalmente estaba la aplicación que usaba, mayoritariamente, la gente que había perdido a su otra mitad, en la que simplemente e ponía una foto de perfil, se daban unos pocos datos sobre uno mismo y se detallaban un poco los gustos de la persona.

A Barry, personalmente, le gustaba mucho usar la primera de las aplicaciones, pero a la vez le dolía un poco más cada día que pasaba y no encontraba a la persona que llevaba la misma marca que él.

Su padre adoptivo y su mejor amiga le habían repetido una y otra vez que no se preocupara tanto, que quizá su otra mitad era todavía muy joven, o que quizá no tuviera acceso a internet desde donde estuviera, o tal vez incluso no estaba preparado para sentar todavía la cabeza y cuando lo estuviera simplemente aparecería allí la imagen que tanto esperaba.

Muchas veces intentaba tranquilizarse pensando en todas las posibles razones por las cuales no había encontrado todavía a la persona con la que compartiría el resto de su vida una vez la encontrara, pero desde que le cayó el rayo y se convirtió en Flash, estaba todavía más nervioso respecto a ese tema.

En ese momento se encontraba revisando las fotos nuevas, e incluso algunas más antiguas por si se le había pasado la imagen de su otra mitad, cosa que era bastante improbable pero no imposible.

Había acompañado a Caitlin a hablar con un hombre sobre el tema de FIRESTORM para conseguir cualquier pista que pudiera sobre el paradero de Ronnie, pero su amiga había querido entrar sola y por ello el velocista se había quedado en la calle, esperando al lado del coche de la chica mientras usaba su móvil.

Quizá porque estaba demasiado distraído o quizá porque los otros dos fueron muy sigilosos, no se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en peligro y que había un par de armas apuntando hacia él hasta que escuchó una voz que le resultaba algo familiar.

–Hoy debe ser tu día de suerte –dijo Leonard–, vas a acompañarnos y a ayudarnos a hacer un buen show.

El héroe abrió mucho los ojos al verse atrapado entre el vehículo y las pistolas, e inconscientemente intentó echarse hacia atrás mientras pensaba en cómo escapar de allí sin revelarles quién era en realidad, pero evidentemente no pudo atravesar el coche y el pirómano lo agarró del brazo para arrastrarlo con él.

–Siento las malas noticias –volvió a hablar Snart–, pero tu móvil se queda aquí.

El ladrón le quitó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre el vehículo antes de seguirlos y meterse en el coche, en la parte trasera, junto a él para apuntarlo con su arma tras ponerse el cinturón y observar cómo su compañero y alma gemela se ponía en el asiento del conductor.

–Cinturón –recordó con voz monótona.

Por puro impulso, el más joven hizo lo mismo que los otros dos y se puso el cinturón de seguridad obedientemente ya que no estaba atado ni nada por el estilo, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y notar la sonrisa ladeada del Capitán Frío al verlo.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada respecto a ese incidente y se mantuvieron en silencio hasta llegar a una especie de almacén, donde los criminales ataron al chico a una silla y le ponían una bomba para asegurarse de que no se escapaba, aunque solo era pasa asustar, puesto que había que ser muy patoso para ir a rescatarlo, hacer detonar el explosivo y no salvar al chico a tiempo.

–¿Qué queréis de mí? –preguntó Barry de repente–. No tengo nada que ver con vuestros casos y no puedo hacer nada por ayudaros.

–¿Eres policía? –Mick gruñó.

–¿No… no me habéis secuestrado porque soy un CSI? –Tragó saliva.

–Adorable –habló Snart–. No, en principio teníamos pensado coger a tu amiga porque conoce a Flash, pero te vimos allí solito, sin mirar a tu alrededor y vimos una buena oportunidad –explicó–. Como eres amigo de alguien que conoce a ese molesto correcaminos, sirves igual –Lo miró de arriba abajo–. Además, tú eres más mi tipo.

El más joven se tensó, pensando por un momento que quizá los delincuentes aprovecharían su vulnerabilidad para violarlo o algo por el estilo, pero enseguida el pirómano lo sacó de su error, a pesar de que Barry no sabía si debía fiarse de lo que le dijeran o no.

–No te preocupes, no somos esa clase de tipos –aseguró.

–Dejando eso de lado, siento mucho decirte que la diversión se ha terminado para ti –Leonard lo amordazó–, así que pon una cara bonita y mantente en silencio.

Los ladrones grabaron un vídeo, o quizá estaban retransmitiendo en directo, pero a Barry le dio igual, puesto que se estuvo removiendo y dando algo de guerra hasta que los otros terminaron de hablar y finalmente se marcharon tras una corta advertencia.

–Reza por que las siguientes personas a las que veas seamos nosotros.

El héroe esperó unos minutos sin moverse, tan solo observando a su alrededor en busca de alguna cámara o algún tipo de dispositivo de grabación, pero como no vio ninguno, simplemente se quitó las ataduras como bien pudo y se marchó a los Laboratorios STAR para prepararse para su enfrentamiento con el dúo de criminales.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry es secuestrado de nuevo, pero esta vez sus captores le dan un poco más de libertad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic iban a ser dos capítulos como mucho y ya llevo seis...   
> En fin, espero que lo disfrutéis y os emocionéis tanto como me he emocionado yo escribiendo xD

La siguiente vez que se encontró en una situación similar fue unos meses después, tras haber terminado su relación con Linda por segunda vez por culpa de un estúpido viaje en el tiempo que, gracias a Dios, había servido por lo menos para salvar Central City y a un montón de personas.

Había salido con Cisco a despejar un poco su mente y a contarle que la chica lo había dejado porque había encontrado a su alma gemela.

Eso era lo que ocurría si empezabas a salir con alguien que no era tu otra mitad, que eventualmente la encontraban y te dejaban tirado como si no fueras importante, pues en realidad al lado de la persona que te completaba no lo eras.

Barry no estaba enfadado ni triste, ni mucho menos, solo un poco decepcionado porque todavía no había sido capaz de encontrar a su propia alma gemela y necesitaba el apoyo incondicional de alguien para cualquier cosa con mucha urgencia.

Necesitaba el cariño, la calidez, la conexión, el entenderse con el otro desde el primer instante a pesar de que no se conocieran de nada.

Entonces, mientras bebían y charlaban, una mujer muy guapa se les acercó, y Cisco, al pensar que la rubia le estaba hablando a su amigo, se levantó del taburete y se marchó con una excusa, una palmada en el hombro a Barry y un corto susurro de ánimo.

–Dale una oportunidad –dijo–, tú también lo necesitas.

Antes de poder darse cuenta se había quedado solo con la chica, por lo que estuvieron hablando durante un rato sobre datos científicos interesantes sobre la unión entre las almas gemelas, ya que parecía que eso era lo que ella había estudiado y de lo que estaba trabajando ahora.

Lisa, como le había dicho la chica que se llamaba, le propuso ir a su casa para mostrarle más cosas sobre su investigación, por lo que Barry, curioso como él solo, aceptó enseguida y cayó en la trampa.

–¿Esto va en serio? –preguntó al ver a Snart–. ¿Qué quieres ahora de mí?

–Lisa, éste chico tan adorable no es Ramón –habló con una ceja alzada–, él no puede construirnos las pistolas.

–Barry estaba con el ingeniero –Puso morritos al decirlo–, pero él se fue al creer que le hablaba a su amigo y no a él.

–Bueno, por lo menos tendremos otro rehén –murmuró–. ¡Mick!

En ese momento, el pirómano salió de otra habitación prácticamente arrastrando a un chico y frunció el ceño al ver al CSI que ya habían secuestrado anteriormente.

Sin ningún tipo de cuidado, lanzó al otro al suelo y se acercó al héroe con claras intenciones, pero cuando lo agarró para retenerlo y poder manejarlo, el velocista se removió usando más fuerza de la que había planeado y se libró del agarre del criminal.

–Si vais a volver a atarme, por lo menos dejad que esta vez me ponga cómodo –Los miró de forma desafiante–, la última vez me dejasteis con la chaqueta puesta y estuve pasando calor hasta que vinieron a por mí.

Al contrario de lo que el más joven pensó, ninguno de los delincuentes intentó someterlo para atarlo igualmente sino que todos lo miraron con diversión, sobre todo los dos hombres.

–Hagamos un trato, ¿vale? –habló Snart–. Si prometes portarte bien y no intentar escapar o hacer cualquier tontería, no te ataremos.

La rubia, que se acababa de quitar la peluca así que ahora era morena, lo miró con una ceja alzada, como si lo que acabara de hacer era algo poco habitual o nada habitual en él, pero el chico no iba a perder una oportunidad así.

–Está bien, me quedaré quietecito –Se cruzó de brazos–. Decidme dónde me puedo acomodar.

Leonard lo acompañó hasta un gran salón y le indicó que podía sentarse en el sofá y ver la tele o lo que fuera, pues al fin y al cabo la casa no era suya y le daba igual lo que ocurriera allí o los gastos que se hicieran.

Sin dudarlo, el ladrón le quitó, una vez más, su teléfono y buscó el contacto de su amigo para mandarle un mensaje diciéndole que la cita no había ido bien y que necesitaba que alguien fuera a recogerlo.

No mucho después el ingeniero ya estaba allí, preso de los criminales y sus amenazas mientras Barry pensaba todo lo rápido que podía pasa salvar a su amigo, a su hermano e impedir que los otros tuvieran armas nuevas, pero siempre había algo que o distraía.

Lisa le hablaba y no lo dejaba pensar ningún tipo de plan, aunque aun así era mucho mejor que estar en la presencia de Mick o de Leonard debido a que algo se removía en su interior y no sabía qué diablos era, pero no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Para cuando pudo reaccionar y finalmente intentar algo, ya era demasiado tarde, y cuando se dio cuenta, el pirómano lo tenía agarrado de la camiseta sin ninguna intención de dejarlo escapar.

La única opción que tenía el más joven era quitarse la prenda de ropa, así que eso fue lo que hizo, pero la reacción del criminal no fue para nada lo que se había esperado, pues que había quedado helado y mirando un punto fijo en el pecho del chico.

– ** _¡Len!_**

Barry dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, extrañándose un poco por cómo había llamado el ladrón al otro, ya que aunque sabía que eran almas gemelas, siempre lo había escuchado referirse a él por su apellido y no por su nombre, y menos aun por una abreviatura de éste.

–¿Qué ocurre? –El Capitán Frío apareció por detrás del héroe–. ¿Tenemos que atarlo ya?

–Su marca –El ladrón la señaló–, es la nuestra.

Con el ceño fruncido, Snart giró al más joven para verlo bien y se dio cuenta de que su compañero tenía razón, la marca que llevaba el chico en su pecho era la misma que ellos dos compartían.

Eso quería decir que no eran una pareja, eran un trío.

Inconscientemente, Leonard estiró la mano para tocar la marca, para unirse a él, pero el velocista no podía dejar que eso ocurriera, no ahora, y quizá nunca, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer para evitar que el mayor lo tocara.

Usó su velocidad para recuperar su camiseta de las manos del pirómano, se alejó de ellos y se puso la prenda en un parpadeo, mirando asustado a los dos criminales, que lo observaron con asombro al darse cuenta de quién era reamente.

Barry Allen, CSI que trabajaba con el departamento de policía de Central City de día y que salía a la calle a proteger la ciudad como Flash por las noches.

–No vais a tener nada que ver conmigo –aseguró llevándose la mano al pecho, intentando protegerse–, no si seguís matando –dijo–, no si seguís siendo criminales.

–No vamos a dejar de robar –habló fríamente Snart–, nos gusta y se nos da bien.

–Si sois tan buenos, entonces no os hace falta asesinar a nadie –contestó Barry–, ni deberíais tener daños colaterales.

–¿Sabes? Habíamos hablado de convencerte para meterte en nuestra cama –informó el pirómano–. Ahora me gustas mucho más.

–Mick, no es el momento –Miró a su compañero durante un segundo–, pero tiene razón –Sonrió de lado–, y si no matar es la única condición que tienes para, por lo menos, seguir hablando sobre todo esto, entonces tienes nuestra palabra.

El chico asintió levemente con la cabeza, pero antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada o hacer algo, desapareció de su vista, dejando atrás tan solo un rayo de luz y llevándose a los dos rehenes de allí.

Por suerte para los delincuentes, Barry no tenía tantas manos como para sacar a dos personas de la casa y además llevarse las armas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry habla con Cisco y Caitlin y le cuenta su situación.

Unas pocas semanas después del incidente del último secuestro Barry todavía estaba nervioso y no había dejado de pensar en los nuevos descubrimientos que había hecho a pesar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida en esos momentos, pues al fin y al cabo había conocido por fin a **_sus almas gemelas_**.

Eran la pareja de criminales más buscada de Central City, y no solo eso, por supuesto, además de ladrones (y muy buenos), eran unos asesinos y encima eran los enemigos de su alter ego, Flash. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Pero el universo… el universo nunca se había equivocado al unir a las personas, ¿cierto? Nadie se había quejado nunca, todos eran felices cuando encontraban a su otra mitad y no se había dado ningún caso en el que alguien hubiera sido emparejado con una persona que no lo complementara.

Mick Rory, Leonard Snart y Barry Allen eran compatibles. El héroe se preguntaba una y otra vez qué era lo que decía eso de él, ¿qué era lo suficientemente bueno como para amar a un par de criminales? ¿Que era lo suficientemente malo? ¿Que los otros no eran tan crueles y desalmados como parecía a simple vista?

–Barry, ¿estás bien?

El héroe salió en ese momento de sus pensamientos, recordando que estaba con sus amigos de los Laboratorios STAR, que se encontraba entrenando su velocidad para poder ir más rápido todavía y encontrar sus límites, si es que los tenía.

El chico miró a Cisco y a Caitlin, los únicos que estaban allí con él en ese momento y suspiró con resignación, cansado y desconcentrado. Lo mejor sería que dejaran todo eso por ahora y que intentara despejarse un poco tomando algo de aire fresco.

–Solo algo distraído –contestó–. ¿Os importa que nos vayamos a tomar algo? –preguntó–. Necesito descansar un poco.

Ambos lo miraron de forma comprensiva y asintieron con la cabeza al entender que incluso el hombre más rápido del mundo necesitaba parar de vez en cuando y tomarse las cosas con algo más de calma.

–Por supuesto, Barry.

Los chicos se fueron a una cafetería cercana a pesar de que les hubiera gustado ir a Jitters porque el café allí era delicioso, pero no se podían alejar demasiado de los Laboratorios y por ello tuvieron que optar por otra opción.

Los tres se sentaron en una mesa en la calle, pidieron lo que querían y finalmente Caitlin y Cisco compartieron una mirada de preocupación antes de hablar.

–Sabes que nos puedes contar cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? –dijo la chica.

–Sí, tío –la apoyó el moreno–, si quieres hablar de algo estamos aquí.

El velocista sonrió levemente y tras pensárselo durante unos segundos, que para él fueron un poco más largos que para los demás, acabó suspirando y asintiendo con la cabeza. Necesitaba desahogarse y no podía hacerlo con su mejor amiga porque Joe no quería que le contara que era Flash, y si hablaba con ella tendría que dejar de lado muchos detalles importantes.

–Sé quién es mi alma gemela –murmuró–, o bueno, mis almas gemelas.

-¡Eso es genial, Barry! –exclamó la bióloga antes de fruncir el ceño–. Sabes que no le dirán a nadie que eres Flash, ¿cierto? –preguntó–. Son las personas indicadas para ti, no harán nada que pueda hacerte daño.

–Son Leonard Snart y Mick Rory.

–¿Qué? –preguntó su amigo–. ¿Estás seguro?

–Cuando me lo dijeron no, pero lo primero que hice nada más salir de aquella casa con vosotros fue mirar los sus expedientes y sus fichas –respondió–. Tienen la misma marca que yo, son mis almas gemelas…

El chico se llevó las manos a la cara, desesperado y sin saber muy bien qué hacer, porque estaba claro que no iba a buscar a los dos delincuentes y aceptarlos así como así… ¿no?

–No sé qué voy a hacer –susurró–. Sé que son ladrones y asesinos, pero las dos veces que me han secuestrado me han tratado bien y sé que eso no los exime ni los excusa, **me han secuestrado** , pero no puedo evitar pensar que podrían haber hecho cosas mucho peores. –Suspiró de forma angustiada–. Una parte de mí quiere unirse a ellos, pero la otra quiere alejarse todo lo posible y encerrarlos.

Se revolvió el pelo, nervioso, preocupado y con ganas de llorar, pues al fin había encontrado no solo a una persona con la que compartiría el resto de su vida, sino dos, pero había acabado resultando que eran el tipo de gente a la que él mismo se encargaba de investigar y ayudar a encerrar.

–¿Cómo ha acabado esto siendo mi vida? –se lamentó.

–Te cayó un rayo que te dio superpoderes –contestó Cisco–, pero vamos, al parecer estaba todo destinado a ser así, al fin y al cabo tienes la marca desde que naciste.

–No le des tantas vueltas al asunto, Barry. –La mujer le puso su mano sobre la de él–. Como ya he dicho, son tus almas gemelas, así que de alguna forma u otra es imposible que seáis incompatibles.

El héroe bajó la mirada sin saber qué contestar, pues entendía lo que le estaba diciendo su amiga, pero no entendía cómo sus otros dos tercios (no podía ser mitad si eran tres, ¿verdad?) eran unos asesinos y malas personas.

–No te digo que los aceptes a la primera de cambio –añadió pacientemente–, tan solo que hables con ellos y los conozcas, quizá te sorprendan.

–Eso sí, ni se te ocurra dejarte llevar por palabras bonitas –advirtió Cisco–, ve siempre con precaución y no te fíes de nada que no sean actos, se ganan la vida manipulando y engañando a los demás.

–Y ni se te ocurra decirles que eres Flash –dijo Caitlin–, no por lo menos hasta que estés seguro de que puedes confiar en ellos. –Sonrió levemente, aunque con preocupación–. No creo que vayan a intentar nada en tu contra, pero es mejor no darles algo que puedan usar para obligarte a robar algo para ellos.

–Ya saben que soy Flash. –Suspiró con resignación–. Cuando vieron mi marca y Snart quiso tocarla entré en pánico y me alejé de ellos a toda velocidad –explicó–, pero nadie ha intentado matar a Joe, Iris o a alguno de vosotros desde entonces ni mi nombre está en los periódicos, así que supongo que es una buena señal, ¿no?

–Supongo –contestó el moreno–, pero no te relajes, ¿vale?

–Tranquilo. –El chico volvió a sonreír–. Muchas gracias por escucharme, a los dos –dijo un poco más calmado–, aunque agradecería que no le dijerais esto a nadie por ahora –murmuró–, por lo menos hasta que yo mismo sepa qué hacer.

Ambos lo tranquilizaron asegurándole que mantendrían la boca cerrada y le darían todo el tiempo y espacio que necesitara porque entendían que su situación era complicada y no sería nada fácil tomar una decisión.

Tras eso estuvieron hablando durante un rato más sobre varias cosas, algunas más importantes que otras, antes de volver a los Laboratorios STAR para seguir con el entrenamiento.

Por supuesto, la noche no podía acabar tan tranquila como había empezado, y cuando ya solo quedaban Caitlin, Cisco y Barry en las instalaciones, la alarma de un robo en curso los sobresaltó y el velocista tuvo que ponerse su traje rojo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard y Mick hablan sobre lo que deberían hacer.

Nada más el héroe se había ido de la casa con Cisco y su hermano, la pareja criminal compartió una mirada de preocupación y seriedad porque no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que pasaría a continuación.

¿Volvería Flash para intentar arrestarlos de nuevo a pesar de que ahora sabían su identidad? ¿Llamaría a la policía porque no se vería capaz de encerrarlos él mismo?

No tenían ni idea de lo que iba a ocurrir, pero no podían quedarse allí para esperar a descubrirlo, por eso mismo fueron rápidamente hasta donde estaba Lisa y cogieron sus pistolas, que todavía estaban por allí, para marcharse.

–¿Dónde están los rehenes? –preguntó la mujer.

–Flash se los ha llevado –contestó su hermano–, y ahora tenemos que irnos.

–¿A los tres? –Abrió mucho los ojos–. ¿Cómo diablos ha podido hacer eso?

–Habrá hecho un par de viajes –respondió Leonard–, y no me voy a quedar a esperar a que haga un tercero para llevarnos a la cárcel. –La miró seriamente–. Prepara el coche, nos vamos.

En cuanto la morena salió por la puerta y ya no los podía escuchar, el pirómano cogió del brazo a su pareja para impedir que siguiera a la chica y frunció el ceño.

–Tiene que saberlo –gruñó–, no le va a gustar nada si se lo ocultamos y lo descubre.

–Por ahora no, Mick. –Se soltó del agarre del otro–. Esto ya es muy complicado sin tenerla a ella burlándose o intentando matar a nadie.

Ambos salieron de la casa con rapidez, se metieron en el vehículo en el que estaba Lisa y se marcharon de allí sin mirar atrás.

Era cierto que no habían podido conseguir nada más que sus pistolas y una extra para la ladrona, pero ciertamente había valido la pena todo ese plan porque habían descubierto, no solo la identidad de Flash, sino que era también su alma gemela.

Cuando por fin se alejaron lo suficiente, decidieron que Lisa se iría por una parte y los otros dos por otra para que, en el caso de que ocurriera algo o alguien fuera apresado, pudiera haber alguien que los ayudara.

Por ello, no mucho después ya estaban el pirómano y su pareja en un piso franco, lo suficientemente amueblado y decorado para que no fuera deprimente, pero a la vez lo suficientemente vacío como para no dejar rastro de su presencia si fuera necesario.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer, Len? –preguntó Mick rompiendo el silencio–. No podemos simplemente dejar que nos ignore.

–Podemos hacerlo –aseguró Snart–, y es lo que haremos.

–¡Pero es nuestra alma gemela, la parte que nos faltaba todo este tiempo! –exclamó frunciendo el ceño–. Sabes muy bien todos los problemas que hemos tenido desde el principio –gruñó–, cómo nos hemos sentido y cómo durante los primeros años simplemente creímos que no éramos suficiente para el otro a pesar de ser almas gemelas. –Apretó la mandíbula–. Hemos tenido ese vacío en nuestra relación y hemos discutido muchas más veces de las que debíamos –dijo–, ¡y todo eso era porque nos faltaba Barry!

–Ya sé todo eso, Mick, yo también lo he vivido y sentido. –Lo miró con seriedad–. Pero no podemos forzarlo a estar con nosotros, tan solo haría que quisiera alejarse más todavía. –Suspiró con resignación–. Si es aunque sea un poco como nosotros, necesitará su espacio y pensarlo todo con detenimiento.

–No quiero perder esta oportunidad. –El pirómano bajó la mirada–. Ahora que sabemos por qué sentíamos que nos faltaba algo me niego a que se vaya sin luchar por él.

–No vamos a darnos por vencidos y ya –aseguró Leonard–, pero tenemos que darle tiempo –pidió–. Si vemos que no hace ningún movimiento o que le cuesta, entonces actuaremos, ¿vale?

Mick asintió con la cabeza, intranquilo porque realmente quería tener cerca al chico, y aunque Snart estaba igual que él, no lo mostró porque no era necesario que ninguno de los dos se pusiera más nervioso.

La verdad era que no les importaba que la parte que les faltaba fuera el tipo que se suponía que debía arrestarlos, ni tampoco que les hubiera exigido dejar de matar, pues al fin y al cabo nunca lo habían hecho realmente por gusto.

Tan solo se cargaban a alguien si era totalmente imprescindible o si iban a ser traicionados, con algunas excepciones, por supuesto, y no tener la opción de asesinar les obligaba a mejorar sus planes y pensar las cosas más detenidamente.

A Rory eso realmente le daba bastante igual, simplemente le gustaba el dinero, pero a Leonard se le ponía bien dura tan solo pensando en que había alguien que le había hecho tener que evolucionar y además había conseguido aumentar la adrenalina que sentía en cada robo que cometía.

–Si te hace sentir menos ansioso podemos empezar a planear algo –dijo Snart con calma–, tan solo por si a Barry le cuesta decidirse a venir a hablar con nosotros.

El otro lo miró con agradecimiento, aunque sabía que lo iban a hacer para calmarse los dos y no solo él, y sin decir mucho más sobre el tema, empezaron a hacer una lluvia de ideas para acercarse al chico.

Por supuesto, lo primero que quitaron de la lista fue volver a secuestrarlo ya que era una mala idea, no solo porque probablemente el CSI no lo apreciaría, sino porque además podría escaparse fácilmente ahora que no tenía que esconder su identidad secreta de ellos.

Evidentemente, raptar a alguno de sus amigos o familiares también estaba fuera de las opciones debido a que lo más probable sería que lo único que consiguieran al hacerlo fuera enfurecerlo.

Finalmente, después de debatirlo un poco, decidieron que harían las cosas a la vieja usanza, tan solo planeando un pequeño robo, a pesar de que sería únicamente una tapadera para conseguir que Barry fuera hasta ellos.

A medida que pasaron los días, fueron teniéndolo todo cada vez mejor pensado, las rutas del guardia de seguridad bien estudiadas, las cámaras memorizadas y se conocían el lugar de memoria, incluyendo dónde estaban las salas que apagaban las cámaras de seguridad y las alarmas, pero no fue hasta unas semanas después que decidieron a llevar a cabo su plan.

Al fin y al cabo, había pasado demasiado tiempo y Barry no parecía tener intenciones de contactar con ellos siquiera, por lo que se metieron en la gran joyería, noquearon, ataron y encerraron al guardia tras apagar las cámaras y por último activaron la alarma silenciosa para que cierto héroe se presentara allí delante de ellos.

Cuando por fin Flash apareció, la pareja de criminales lo recibieron con sus armas guardadas, Leonard sentado en una silla con los pies cruzados sobre la mesa y Mick tan solo apoyado sobre ese mismo mueble y con los brazos cruzados.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard y Mick por fin consiguen atraer a Barry hasta ellos y tener una conversación seria sobre su situación.

–Hola, Flash –Snart arrastró las palabras al hablar–, te estábamos esperando.

El chico se tensó al verlos porque lo último que se había esperado era que los otros dos atacaran un negocio tan pequeño, pero se mantuvo firme, mirándolos con desconfianza y sin intención de que vieran alguna debilidad en él.

–¿Qué es lo que queréis? –preguntó el héroe–. Si esto es alguna trampa para intentar volver a secuestrarme, no os va a funcionar.

–No es nada de eso –aseguró el pirómano–, tan solo queremos hablar.

Barry frunció el ceño, observando rápidamente sus alrededores por si faltaba algo. No parecía que los ladrones hubieran tocado nada, pero eso no quería decir que realmente no lo hubieran hecho.

–¿Y para eso tenías que robar?

–No hemos cogido nada, palabra de Scout. –Leonard sonrió de lado–. Tan solo queríamos llamar tu atención y atraerte hasta aquí –afirmó–, puedes cachearnos si quieres.

En ese momento el más joven negó con la cabeza sin poder creerse que actuaran de esa forma en una situación así, pero igualmente llevó la mano a su oreja para activar el sistema de comunicación que tenía con sus amigos en los Laboratorios.

–Son Snart y Rory –informó sin quitarles la vista de encima–. Voy a ir a hablar con ellos, así que podéis iros a casa –murmuró–, estaré bien, creo.

–Entendido –contestó Cisco–, pero estaremos por aquí por sin nos necesitas.

–Vale, gracias –respondió–. Nos vemos.

El velocista apagó las comunicaciones sin decir nada más y miró fijamente a los otros dos, que todavía no se habían movido del sitio en el que se habían colocado tras hacer sonar la alarma silenciosa.

Según Mick, tan solo querían hablar, y a decir verdad, el héroe también necesitaba hacerlo para, por lo menos, intentar aclarar las cosas y comenzar a ver cómo iban a ser capaces de llevar una relación, si es que ellos estaban también dispuestos.

Eso sí, Barry no pensaba comenzar una conversación tan seria e importante en la joyería, donde aparecería la policía de un momento a otro y además había cámaras que podían no estar desactivadas, aunque dudaba que eso fuera posible.

Antes de poder decir nada al respecto, Leonard finalmente se levantó y abrió un poco os brazos, invitando al más joven a acercarse.

–Deberíamos hablar en un lugar más privado –dijo el criminal–, así que llévanos donde quieras.

El chico frunció el ceño mirándolo a los ojos. ¿Iba en serio? ¿Iba a confiar en él así aunque el héroe fuera lo suficientemente rápido como para desarmarlos y encerrarlos antes de que pudieran reaccionar?

–Podría llevaros a comisaría –murmuró el velocista–, ¿vais a confiar así en mí?

–Vamos a confiar en que seas inteligente, chico –intervino el pirómano–. Solo queremos hablar, y si nos detienes acabaremos escapando de nuevo y nada nos impediría ignorar la regla de “no matar”.

–Podría llevaros directamente a mi prisión privada –respondió–. Estaríais vigilados las veinticuatro horas del día y no habría forma de que huyerais.

–Lisa sigue libre.

Snart no dijo nada más para que el héroe se tomara el comentario como quisiera, quizá solo como una advertencia, quizá le había dicho que con la ayuda de su hermana acabarían escapando, tal vez la chica causaría muchos problemas, o también estaba la opción de que Lisa supiera el nombre de la persona que se escondía bajo la máscara de Flash y acabara de amenazarlo diciéndole que ella le contaría a todo el mundo la verdad.

–Estoy demasiado cansado para esto –admitió Barry–, vamos a dejar todo esto por ahora.

El velocista se los llevó rápidamente de allí a su propio apartamento porque, por alguna razón, dudaba que los dos criminales no hubieran descubierto toda la información existente sobre él, y si no lo habían hecho todavía, lo acabarían haciendo aunque solo fuera para encontrar las debilidades de Flash.

–Bonito sitio –dijo Leonard–. Acogedor.

El héroe rodó los ojos, negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su dormitorio, donde se cambió en un parpadeo a ropa algo más cómoda antes de ir hasta la cocina para prepararse algo de comer. No había cenado todavía y estaba hambriento.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó el más joven–. ¿De qué queríais hablar?

–Evidentemente del hecho de que somos almas gemelas –gruñó Mick–. No es algo que podamos fingir que no es verdad y olvidarnos de ello.

–¿De verdad? –habló Barry–. Porque yo lo he estado haciendo muy bien hasta ahora.

–¿Te crees que nosotros estamos a gusto con el hecho de que tú seas un policía **y** Flash? –Leonard lo miró con el ceño fruncido–. Ya no es solo porque tengas la oportunidad de pillarnos con la guardia baja en cualquier momento, sino por la cantidad de veces que te tendremos que poner en una situación complicada por nuestros trabajos.

El CSI abrió mucho los ojos al oírlo hablar, pero se mantuvo en silencio, sin estar seguro de poder confiar todavía en las palabras de los otros dos y siguió escuchándolos para decidir qué hacer a continuación.

–No te estamos pidiendo que nos unamos ya –dijo Rory–, simplemente que hablemos las cosas y veamos cómo podemos hacer que funcione.

–¿Y si no podemos? –preguntó el héroe–. ¿Qué ocurrirá entonces?

–Lo haremos –aseguró el pirómano–, pero si por alguna razón resulta que acabamos por no ser compatibles no vamos a obligarte a nada.

Mick estaba notablemente tenso, con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada mientras que Snart, por su parte, mantenía un gesto neutro, haciendo imposible que alguien que no lo conociera bien pudiera leerlo.

–No será algo bonito, porque siempre sentiremos ese vacío –continuó hablando–, pero será tu decisión al final si quieres quedarte con nosotros o no.

El velocista se lo pensó unos segundos, más que suficientes para él, antes de suspirar con resignación y asentir con la cabeza, terminando de hacer un montón de comida para empezar a cenar de una vez por todas.

–Está bien –murmuró entre bocados–, ¿y cómo pretendéis que esto pueda funcionar?

–Principalmente seguiremos la única regla que impusiste –habló esta vez Leonard–. No dejaremos de robar porque nos gusta y es lo que se nos da bien, pero no habrá ni asesinatos ni daños colaterales. –Se cruzó de brazos mientras veía al otro comer–. Por otra parte, no haremos saltar ninguna alarma ni llamaremos la atención de las cámaras de nuevo.

–Como si pudierais controlar las alarmas. –Barry rodó los ojos.

–En todo este tiempo en el que has estado ignorándonos hemos robado en dos bancos, tres joyerías y un museo. –Snart sonrió de lado–. Una de las joyerías es la del final de esta misma calle.

Para que el chico pudiera corroborarlo con la base de datos de la policía si quería, los criminales les dijeron tanto los lugares en los que habían entrado como las fechas, e incluso dejaron caer alguno de los objetos robados o la cantidad de dinero.

–Supongo… supongo que por ahora tendrá que servir –murmuró el más joven–, pero si por cualquier cosa hacéis saltar alguna alarma tendré que ir a por vosotros y os detendré si tengo la oportunidad –advirtió–. No puedo simplemente dejar que hagáis lo que queráis.

–No esperábamos menos, Flash. –Mick lo miró con diversión–. Pero no podrás enfadarte con nosotros si conseguimos escapar con los bienes.

El chico resopló al escuchar el comentario y simplemente se limitó a terminar de cenar y a fregar en apenas unos segundos los platos y los utensilios que había usado para cocinar y comer.

–Siempre que no vayáis a matar… –murmuró–. Los disparos duelen.

–Por supuesto, chico –habló el pirómano–, a ninguno nos gustaría herir de gravedad o matar a nuestra alma gemela.

–En ese caso, podremos seguir viéndonos –cedió finalmente el velocista–, pero no voy a salir a la calle con vosotros porque sois de los criminales más buscados de la ciudad y no quiero perder mi trabajo porque me vean con vosotros. –Suspiró, totalmente vencido–. Está claro que tendría la excusa de ser almas gemelas, pero aunque conservara mi puesto, no sería lo mismo, y prefiero ahorrarme por ahora el problema.

–Como ha dicho Mick antes, tú decides, Barry –aceptó Snart–. Iremos a tu ritmo siempre y cuando tú también vayas al nuestro cuando sea necesario.

El héroe asintió levemente con la cabeza, decidiendo que de momento podía aceptar todo lo que estaban proponiendo, y les dio un papel en el que había escrito su móvil en menos de un parpadeo antes de echarlos de su casa porque realmente estaba cansado y quería dormir.

Estaba lidiando en ese momento con demasiadas cosas y tenía que pensar en cómo diablos atraparían al Reverso de Flash ahora que sabían que había sido el doctor Wells desde el principio.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Barry se tiene que enfrentar al problema de trasladar a los metahumanos decide pedirle ayuda a sus almas gemelas.

Hablar con los ladrones fue bastante fácil para el héroe tras la conversación que tuvo con ellos y verificar que le habían dicho la verdad sobre los robos que habían cometido en el tiempo que Barry había estado pensando en qué diablos hacer con su vida.

Eso sí, unos días después de todo ese lío los había hecho volver a pasarse por su casa para poner una condición más, aunque en el fondo también lo hizo porque quería verlos.

–Ya estamos aquí, chico –avisó el pirómano al entrar por la puerta–, ¿para qué querías vernos?

–Primero de todo, tenéis prohibido entrar en mi casa si no os abro yo la puerta. –El velocista frunció el ceño–. Y os he hecho venir porque quiero poner otra condición en nuestro trato.

–¿Y cuál sería? –Snart alzó una ceja.

–El veinte por ciento de lo que consigáis en los robos lo donaréis a ONGs o cosas de ese tipo. –Barry los miró fijamente a los ojos–. Y otro cinco por ciento irá a la policía de Central City.

–Vaya, parece que al final sí que eres nuestra alma gemela. –Leonard sonrió de lado–. Aceptar sobornos no es muy heroico.

–No estoy aceptando ningún soborno. –Barry se tensó–. Vosotros vais a seguir robando igualmente, yo solo me estoy asegurando de que algo de dinero va a parar a buenas manos.

–Llámalo como quieras –dijo Mick con diversión.

–Déjalo en un catorce por ciento para las ONGs y un uno por ciento para la policía y trato hecho –habló de nuevo Snart–. No voy a darle tantas facilidades a las personas que nos quieren entre rejas.

El más joven lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pensativo y sin saber qué hacer debido a que si intentaba regatear podía acabar consiguiendo un poco más o que los criminales se echaran atrás y no conseguir nada o prácticamente nada.

Seguramente la oferta que acababa de hacer Leonard era lo máximo que iba a aceptar el ladrón, por lo que terminó suspirando y asintió levemente con la cabeza, dándose así por vencido.

Era mejor eso que nada.

–Está bien –murmuró el héroe–, pero que sepáis que os estaré vigilando.

Después de ese encuentro las cosas se complicaron para Barry con todo el tema del Reverso de Flash, y antes de poder darse cuenta se encontraba con unos pocos meta-humanos en peligro y la necesidad de moverlos de allí.

Durante esas semanas el chico había estado tan estresado que incluso los delincuentes se habían dado cuenta a pesar de no estar todavía unidos, pues su vínculo se había empezado a fortalecer un poco debido a su cercanía y contacto.

Más de una vez se había encontrado el velocista con uno o dos mensajes de sus almas gemelas preguntándole si se encontraba bien, o qué era lo que lo estaba manteniendo tan estresado, pero Barry no les contó en ningún momento lo que ocurría y tan solo los tranquilizaba diciéndoles que no le pasaba nada grave y que eran asuntos de Flash.

Por supuesto, después de haber pensado en todas las posibilidades existentes para salvar a los metas se quedaron sin opciones y entonces el chico pensó que podrían pedir ayuda a Mick y a Leonard.

Los demás dudaron un poco sobre ese plan ya que no estaban seguros si debían fiarse de unos delincuentes como ellos, pero decidieron que no tenían tiempo que perder, que cualquier ayuda podía ser útil y que esos dos no iban a traicionar al héroe porque entonces perderían su confianza y probablemente toda oportunidad que tenían de unirse a él.

Cuando el CSI les pidió ayuda y les explicó para qué los necesitaba, Snart frunció el ceño antes de mirar a su compañero y tener una silenciosa y rápida conversación con él.

–No somos héroes, chico –habló el pirómano–, y eso no va a cambiar aunque seas nuestra alma gemela.

–¿Pedid algo a cambio? –preguntó Barry con algo de duda–. ¿Lo que queráis?

El velocista bajó la mirada, no porque estuviera decepcionado con los otros dos ya que al fin y al cabo los estaba empezando a conocer y sabía ya más o menos cómo eran, sino porque por un momento creyó que le pedirían unirse de una vez.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién desaprovecharía una oportunidad así para atarse definitivamente a su parte restante? De esa forma Barry ya no podría huir o alejarse de ellos por mucho que quisiera.

–Déjanos pensarlo –dijo Leonard–, cuando lo hayamos hecho te avisaremos.

Tras pedirles por favor que se dieran prisa, los ladrones se marcharon, dejando al héroe solo en su apartamento, calentándose la cabeza sobre cómo podría convencerlos de ayudar sin tener que arriesgar demasiado tanto de su vida personal como la de su alter ego.

Ni siquiera había pasado una hora cuando los dos hombres volvieron, y aunque el velocista estaba un poco más relajado porque se habían decidido pronto y parecía que iban a ayudar, no tenía muy claro si iba a estar de acuerdo con lo que fuera que le pidieran, pero tendría que hacerlo para salvar las vidas de los metas que habían encerrado.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó el chico con algo de nerviosismo–. ¿Qué es lo que queréis a cambio de ayudar?

–Que borres toda prueba de nuestra existencia –contestó Snart–. Evidentemente,  las partidas de nacimientos, documentos identificativos, etc. deberán quedar intactos para que podamos demostrar que somos ciudadanos legales si fuera necesario –explicó–, pero todo lo demás, antecedentes, estancias en la cárcel y todo lo que pueda relacionarnos con crímenes lo queremos fuera.

El velocista lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos porque lo que le estaban pidiendo era eliminar todos los documentos que podían hacer que los otros dos volvieran a prisión y convertirlos en ciudadanos normales.

Sí, era evidente que la policía y prácticamente todas las personas que hubieran estado atentos a las noticias durante los últimos meses sabrían muy bien quiénes eran Leonard Snart y Mick Rory, pero nadie podría hacer nada para detenerlos.

Podría salir a la calle con ellos y nadie podría decirle nada.

Tragó saliva, dubitativo, porque no sabía si debía aceptar o no esa condición, pero Barry quería poder pasar tiempo con ellos, por lo que finalmente suspiró y asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada por pura vergüenza.

–Está bien –murmuró–, lo haré.

Sin pensárselo más, empezaron a hablar del plan que tenían y de lo que harían desde el momento en el que sacaran a los metas de sus celdas hasta llegar al aeródromo y meterlos en el avión para ser llevados a Lian Yu.

Cuando el velocista llegó a esa última parte, empezó a hablar con algo más de duda y quizá un poco de indecisión, cosa que sin duda notaron los dos criminales ya que eran muy buenos leyendo a los demás y el chico era rematadamente malo escondiendo sus sentimientos y sus gestos.

–Hay algo que no nos estás contando –dijo el pirómano de repente–, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

–No, no es nada. –El héroe bajó la mirada–. Solo tenéis que llevarnos hasta allí y ayudarme a proteger a los demás si… ocurre algo.

–Así que es eso. –Leonard lo miró fijamente–. Quieres que ocurra algo –afirmó sin duda–. Mejor dicho, quieres que nosotros hagamos que ocurra algo.

–¿Quieres que te traicionemos? –Mick frunció el ceño–. ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué no nos has dicho desde un principio lo que querías en realidad?

Barry se quedó en silencio durante unos largos segundos, pensando, sintiéndose culpable por la situación en general ya que ninguna opción de las que tenía le parecía la adecuada. Estaba claro que dejar a un montón de criminales libres tampoco era lo más conveniente, pero no podía simplemente dejarlos a su suerte.

–Puede que los metas que hemos encerrado sean delincuentes, pero los empezamos a encerrar con la intención de rehabilitarlos –explicó–. Enviarlos a una isla perdida en el mar de Asia no va a ayudarlos para nada, así que quiero que los liberéis. –Apretó la mandíbula–. Pero no soportaría que por dejarlos libres volvieran a matar a alguien.

–Vamos, que quieres que en algún momento del trayecto liberemos a esos tipos –dijo Snart–, pero que después de eso los mantengamos vigilados y a raya.

El héroe asintió levemente con la cabeza y suspiró con resignación porque sabía que no podía echarse ya atrás, aunque tampoco lo haría debido a que su moralidad le impedía olvidarse de unas personas.

Sí, esos tipos habían matado y se merecían estar en prisión, pero se lo merecían después de haber tenido un juicio justo y sin estar en confinamiento en solitario sin haber hecho nada en dicha cárcel.

–Solo tenías que pedirlo, chico –habló Rory con algo más de suavidad–. Quizá en otras condiciones no lo hubiéramos dudado a la hora de traicionarte, pero eres nuestra alma gemela y no nos vamos a arriesgar a que te enfades con nosotros o nos odies –explicó–. Además, puede que no seamos héroes, pero vas a borrar nuestro pasado y nos vas a dejar al alcance a unos cuantos metas para tener en nuestro equipo.

–Sí, más Renegados de los que preocuparme –Suspiró con resignación.

–Adorable –murmuró Leonard–. No te preocupes, Escarlata, a los que vea que no puedo manejar te los entregaré en bandeja –aseguró–, no me interesa tener a ningún loco suelto por mi ciudad.

–Está bien. –Barry asintió con la cabeza–. Por ahora iré a… bueno, hablar con una amiga para que me pase un virus informático. –Se rascó la nuca–. No puedo borrar vuestro rastro de Internet sin la ayuda de una buena hacker.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry charla un poco más con sus almas gemelas y los invita a quedarse a dormir en su casa.

Felicity le dio lo que necesitaba prácticamente sin preguntar. Evidentemente estaba en su naturaleza ser cauta respecto a los virus que entregaba y también era muy curiosa, pero confiaba en el héroe lo suficiente como para no pedirle explicaciones.

–Prométeme que tendrás cuidado con quién tiene acceso –pidió la rubia–, no quiero que caiga en malas manos.

–No te preocupes, solo yo lo manipularé –aseguró el velocista–, aunque quizá Cisco quiera intentar descifrarlo.

–Bueno, es Cisco. –La chica sonrió–. Él puede admirar mi obra.

Barry volvió a Central City en apenas un rato y una vez allí se reunió de nuevo en su casa con los dos ladrones y suspiró. Habían estado hablando de la mayor parte del plan, pero todavía quedaba un detalle que no podía quitarse de la cabeza y necesitaban debatirlo bien para que no quedara ningún cabo suelto.

–Solo habría una razón por la que un héroe como tú perdonara a alguien como nosotros por traicionarlo –dijo el pirómano sin cortarse–, y es porque estuvieran unidos.

Nada más escuchar aquellas palabras el chico se quedó helado y los miró con una mezcla de temor e indecisión. Era evidente que él también quería unirse a ellos y terminar de vincularse, pero no podía hacerlo todavía, necesitaba tiempo y necesitaba pensar en algo para hacerlos cambiar de opinión en ese mismo momento.

–Lo que Mick quiere decir es que _finjas_ que nos hemos unido –aclaró Leonard–. Diles a tus amigos que era una de las condiciones de nuestro trato o algo por el estilo –explicó–, así creerán que teníamos planeado traicionarte desde el principio y que queríamos atarte a nosotros para que no pudieras huir después.

–Eso es muy… –murmuró Barry.

–¿Frío? –preguntó Snart con una sonrisa ladeada.

–Retorcido –terminó el más joven su frase.

Aun así el héroe aceptó el plan, pero bajó la mirada con algo de inseguridad  y finalmente les volvió a hablar con un tono bajo de voz.

–Los demás querrán saber los detalles –dijo sin moverse todavía–, ¿qué les digo?

–Que fue una sensación muy intensa –contestó Rory–, más de lo que te esperabas por ser dos personas a la vez. –Ambos criminales sonrieron de lado–. Casi orgásmico.

–Puede que suene a cliché o a broma, pero Mick… –Snart miró a su compañero–. Mick es como el fuego, es la pasión, es intensidad y ferocidad.

–Y Len es control, calma, frío, paciencia y cálculo –aseguró el otro–. Cuando nos unamos probablemente sea agotador, sobre todo para ti.

El velocista se sonrojó y a la vez quiso quejarse para decir que él no era tan débil, pero en el fondo sabía que no tenía ni idea de cuánta energía podría necesitar para la unión, y los otros dos ya habían vivido una.

–Anotado –murmuró Barry–. Si queréis… Si queréis os podéis quedar a dormir –habló en voz baja–, mañana iremos juntos a los Laboratorios y lo prepararemos todo para transportar a los metas.

–Está bien –contestó Leonard–, yo llamaré a Lisa para que esté allí a la hora.

–Y mientras tú y tus amigos estéis centrados en borrar todos nuestros antecedentes de internet nosotros manipularemos el camión –aseguró el pirómano–. Nadie se dará cuenta hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino.

El chico asintió con la cabeza en silencio y suspiró con resignación. No, ni mucho menos era lo que quería, pero entre todas las opciones que tenía era la que le dejaría la conciencia más tranquila, además de que sabía que  por ahora podía confiar en los otros dos.

–¿Y qué haremos con Lisa? –habló de nuevo Mick mirando al otro ladrón–. En cuanto nos vea sabrá que pasa algo y no tardará en descubrir que Flash es nuestra tercera parte.

–Lo sé –afirmó Snart–, y si descubre eso también acabará sabiendo su identidad.

–¿Qué? –preguntó el más joven, sorprendido–. ¿Lisa no sabe nada de esto?

–Por supuesto que no, chico. –Leonard sonrió de lado–. Ella te habría amenazado hasta que hubieras aceptado unirte a nosotros.

–Es muy protectora con la gente a la que quiere –añadió Rory–, no creo que se relaje contigo hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, no solo por ser un CSI, sino por ser también Flash.

El héroe cerró los ojos, suspiró de nuevo con resignación y se llevó una mano a la cara para masajearse el puente de la nariz. No tenía ni idea de cómo su vida había acabado siendo así, ni cómo podía continuar adelante con todo lo que tenía encima, pero tenía que centrarse de una vez.

Negó levemente con la cabeza, pensando en lo que debería hacer y cuando por fin se decidió separó lentamente su mano de su cara y miró a los criminales.

–Le diré a Lisa quién soy cuando la vea –dijo Barry–, y aprovecharé si me pregunta para contarles a todos que nos hemos unido.

–Vale, pero deberías saber otra cosa más sobre el vínculo –informó Snart–. Mick y yo no somos precisamente las personas más cariñosas del mundo, pero cuando nos unimos queríamos estar lo más cerca del otro posible y durante el máximo tiempo posible.

–Solo fueron unos días –intervino el pirómano–, aunque no tienes que preocuparte, únicamente necesitábamos estar juntos, no nos impedía hacer nuestro día a día –aseguró–. Tan solo estábamos un poco nerviosos cuando nos manteníamos alejados, pero eso es todo.

–Entendido –comentó el héroe–. Cuando estemos en el mismo sitio tendré que acercarme a vosotros, y cuando no lo estemos tendré que fingir que estoy nervioso.

Los dos criminales asintieron  con la cabeza y entonces el velocista abrió la nevera para buscar algo para cenar. Lo cierto era que no le apetecía cocinar y que probablemente acabaría pidiendo algo por teléfono, pero antes de poder cerrar el frigorífico los otros empezaron a sacar algunas cosas de allí.

–Hemos pensado que ya que nos vamos a quedar a dormir, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es ayudarte a preparar la cena –habló Mick al ver la cara de confusión del chico–. Len no me deja acercarme a los fogones, pero puedo hacer cualquier otra cosa.

–Um… gracias. –contestó el más joven.

Entre los tres prepararon una cena abundante y Barry tuvo que admitir que el sabor no estaba para nada mal. Después de eso, limpió todos los utensilios a gran velocidad y lo guardó todo en su respectivo lugar.

Hacía tiempo que el CSI no cocinaba con ayuda de otra persona y a decir verdad fue divertido y relajante. No se imaginaba que pudiera sentirse así cerca de una pareja de delincuentes pero, de nuevo, se trataba de sus almas gemelas. Estaban hechos para estar juntos y una vez más el héroe se encontró pensando en que realmente quería algo así.

Estaba preocupado, por supuesto, en cualquier momento podrían traicionarlo y dejarlo vulnerable, ¿pero por qué alguien le haría algo así a su otra mitad? Sobre todo si no les beneficiaba en absoluto.

El velocista se masajeó el puente de la nariz y pensó en por qué diablos no podía ser su alma gemela una buena persona que no tuviera nada que ver con Flash y sus villanos.

–¿Dónde vamos a dormir? –preguntó Leonard cuando ya estuvo todo recogido y limpio–. ¿Hay una habitación de invitados, nos vas a sacar una cama…?

–Si quieres que durmamos contigo no nos importa.

Rory recibió una mirada muy poco sutil y llena de advertencias por parte de su compañero y Barry tan solo frunció el ceño.

De repente, el chico empezó a preocuparse porque no había pensado bien en lo que hacía. ¿Y si los otros dos decidían atacarle por la noche mientras estaba durmiendo? ¿Y si se intentaban meter en su habitación y se aprovechaban de su vulnerabilidad?

Durante unos segundos se asustó de que pudiera pasar cualquiera de esas cosas y sin darse cuenta miró fijamente las pistolas de sus invitados.

Evidentemente, ambos se dieron cuenta.

–No vamos a hacer nada, Barry. –Snart desenfundó su arma y se la tendió al héroe–. Guárdala hasta mañana si te sientes más seguro.

Seguidamente el pirómano hizo lo mismo y el más joven asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de coger ambas pistolas. Sabía que era una tontería, pero estaría más tranquilo si se aseguraba de que los otros dos no entraban en su cuarto por la noche y se unían a él mientras dormía.

El velocista los guió hasta la habitación de invitados, donde empezaron a quitarse la ropa sin perder tiempo, y Barry salió enseguida de allí para encerrarse en su dormitorio.

Sí, era una estupidez porque el Capitán Frío y Ola de Calor eran unos ladrones de clase mundial y un pequeño pestillo no les pararía los pies, pero quizá el ruido sería suficiente como para alertarlo y despertarlo antes de que sucediera nada.

Por supuesto, los criminales ni siquiera salieron en toda la noche del cuarto en el que Barry los había dejado y el héroe se sintió un poco idiota por pensar tan bajo de ellos. Al fin y al cabo eran sus almas gemelas y no harían nada que le pudiera hacer daño, ¿verdad?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los tres cumplen sus partes del trato, pero Leonard se ve obligado a matar a Jake Simmons y no sabe cómo reaccionará Barry.

Tal y como lo habían planeado al día siguiente fueron juntos a los Laboratorios STAR después de desayunar. Barry había comido incluso más que de costumbre por los nervios y tan solo cuando estuvo satisfecho y un poco más tranquilo les devolvió sus armas a los delincuentes.

Fue prácticamente tras entrar en las instalaciones que se encontraron tanto a Lisa como a los dos amigos del velocista que trabajaban allí. Al instante todas las miradas se fijaron en el héroe y durante un segundo este se sintió vulnerable y se acercó inconscientemente a los dos criminales.

Nada más hacerlo sintió a sus almas gemelas detrás de él, cubriéndole las espaldas, protegiéndolo, y enseguida se sintió un poco más relajado. Con ese tipo de reacciones no les costaría nada vender la historia que habían hablado el día anterior.

–¿Quién es el nerd con carita de niño? –preguntó la morena no mucho después.

Durante un momento, todos dudaron al hablar, los cerebritos sin saber muy bien qué mentira decir y los criminales pensando en qué contarle. Sin embargo, antes de que nadie pudiera contestar el CSI se les adelantó.

–Soy Barry Allen. –Se presentó y tragó saliva–. Soy la tercera parte de Len y Mick –explicó–, y soy… um… Flash.

–¡Barry! –exclamaron sus amigos.

La otra chica, por su parte, miró con los ojos entrecerrados y desconfianza al héroe y finalmente miró a su hermano y al pirómano para pedir confirmación. Estos lo único que hicieron fue asentir levemente con la cabeza y acercarse un poco más al chico.

Barry sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima tras haber dicho todo eso en voz alta, pero todavía quedaba una cosa más por decir. Desvió su mirada hacia sus amigos, se rascó levemente la nuca y finalmente bajó la mirada.

–También… me uní ayer a ellos –confesó–. Fue una de las condiciones que pusieron para ayudarnos.

–¿Una de las-? –Cisco frunció el ceño–. ¡¿Por qué aceptaste algo así?! –exclamó–. ¿Y cuáles son las demás condiciones, si se puede saber?

–Era la única solución, no tenemos otra forma de trasladar a los metas. –Se defendió el héroe–. Ellos son los únicos que nos pueden ayudar. –Suspiró–. Respecto a la otra condición… Necesito que me digáis los lugares exactos en los que tienen archivados todos los documentos físicos de antecedentes, órdenes de busca y captura, etcétera de Len, Mick y Lisa –murmuró–, yo me encargaré de lo demás.

A regañadientes, sus amigos le ayudaron a borrar todo rastro de todos los actos criminales de los tres delincuentes. Fue mientras los cerebritos estaban entretenidos cuando las almas gemelas del velocista se movieron rápidamente para cumplir su verdadera parte del trato y sabotear el camión.

Después de eso todo fue como lo habían planeado. Llegaron al aeródromo tranquilamente y sin incidentes y una vez allí los metas pudieron escapar, aunque alguno dio más problemas de los necesarios.

Tanto Snart como Rory entendían a la perfección que algunos quisieran pelear, pero no ahora ni en mil años iba a permitir que alguno matara a Barry. Él era su tercera parte, era demasiado importante para él aunque no se hubieran unido todavía, y por eso el Capitán Frío no se arrepintió ni un momento a la hora de apretar el gatillo y cargarse al tipo que tiraba rayos láser por los ojos.

Leonard había querido mantener su palabra y no asesinar a nadie, pero ahí no había tenido opción y por supuesto había preferido hacerlo él a que lo hubiera tenido que hacer el pirómano.

Sabía que esa decisión le acarrearía problemas con el velocista, y quizá con Mick como consecuencia, pero había tenido que hacerlo.

Finalmente se marchó de allí con su familia, casi toda, después de un dramático discurso de por qué Barry no se tendría que haber fiado de él y un “Nos vemos en casa”. Sí, sabía que quizá se había pasado un poco, pero tenía que parecer real, que los había traicionado de verdad y que no había nada planeado por el héroe.

–Quiero una explicación ahora mismo, Lenny –exigió la delincuente–. Tú nunca forzarías a otra persona a unirse a ti, ese es mi trabajo –dijo frunciendo el ceño–¸ y mucho menos lo traicionarías segundos después. –Lo miró fijamente–. Así que explica. Ahora.

–Estaba todo planeado –contestó el pirómano en su lugar–. Barry nos pidió que hiciéramos ver como que lo traicionábamos porque no se sentía bien con la idea de encerrar en una prisión en una isla desierta a unos tipos que ni siquiera han pasado por un juicio.

–Tampoco lo hemos obligado a unirse a nosotros –continuó Snart–, pero decir que sí era la excusa más lógica para que ahora Barry pueda seguir viéndonos sin que sus amigos lo juzguen.

–¿Entonces no estáis unidos? –preguntó–. Porque parecía estar muy cómodo cerca de vosotros y no hacía más que buscaros con la mirada todo el rato.

–No, Lis, no estamos unidos. –Leonard suspiró–. Tan solo actuaba así porque le dijimos nosotros que lo hiciera para que la farsa pareciera más real.

–No lo creo. –La chica sonrió suavemente–. Sus actos eran muy sinceros.

–Sé a dónde quieres llegar, pero déjalo en paz –advirtió el ladrón–, se unirá a nosotros cuando esté preparado.

–Está bien, está bien. –Suspiró dramáticamente–. Si todo está bien entonces me iré para no estar presente cuando vuestro amorcito aparezca.

Con un guiño de ojo, la chica se marchó de allí, pero no fue hasta la noche cuando los dos ya estaban en la cama, que el Capitán Frío intentó dejar de pensar en todo.

–¿Crees que vendrá? –preguntó de repente Mick.

–No lo sé –respondió con sinceridad–, he matado a alguien aunque le prometí que no lo haría –murmuró dejándose ver vulnerable por primera vez en mucho tiempo–. No sé hasta qué punto eso va a ser un problema o si no va a querer volver a vernos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en los diferentes posibles finales que había para esa situación. No querían admitirlo, pero sabían que si el velocista decidía no tener nada que ver con ellos no podrían dejar de sentir ese vacío en su interior al que tanto temían.

Las horas pasaron y ninguno de los dos se podía dormir. Fue por ello que ni Snart ni Rory se sobresaltaron cuando vieron de repente un rayo rojo y notaron de repente entre ellos otro cuerpo más.

Al darse cuenta de que era Barry el que estaba allí con ellos compartieron una mirada de preocupación y duda, pero finalmente el pirómano le acarició el brazo con una delicadeza impropia de él.

–¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó.

Algo en lo que ninguno de los dos criminales había pensado fue en que quizá el velocista aparecería en su cama a esas horas de la madrugada. Por ello ambos estaban entre preocupados y aliviados por la mera presencia del chico en su cama nada más y nada menos.

–Vamos a unirnos –murmuró sin más.

–¿Qué? –Snart frunció el ceño–. Cuéntanos qué ha pasado, Barry.

–No es nada –aseguró con un tono de voz bajo–, simplemente todos han decidido echarme la bronca y decirme lo idiota que ha sido por mi parte confiar en vosotros –explicó–. Pero todo eso me ha dado igual porque en lo único que podía pensar mientras ocurría era en venir hasta aquí y abrazaros.

–¿Estás seguro? –Habló Rory–. Nosotros podemos esperar.

–No hace falta que lo hagáis –contestó–. Solo… quiero que me abracéis –confesó–, quiero que me protejáis y me apoyéis aunque no lo necesite. –Sonrió levemente–. Y quiero hacer lo mismo por vosotros.

–¿Y qué hay de Cíclope? –preguntó Leonard.

Durante medio segundo el CSI adoptó un gesto de confusión, pero nada más entendió la referencia soltó una risita amarga.

–Solo está muerto porque tuviste que dispararle en la cara para que no me atacara –dijo sin mirar a ningún sitio en concreto–. Sé que tuviste que hacerlo, aunque no me guste. –Se mordió el labio inferior–. Pero por favor, si hay una próxima vez intenta pensar en cualquier otra cosa antes –pidió–. No quiero que matéis a nadie por mí aunque mi propia vida esté en peligro.

–Está bien, Barry, lo intentaremos –aseguró Snart–, pero no podemos prometerte nada.

–No pasa nada, me sirve con que lo intentéis. –Les sonrió levemente–. De todas formas, lo de unirnos iba en serio.

En ese momento los dos delincuentes se pegaron al cuerpo del más joven y lo abrazaron de forma protectora.

–Por ahora durmamos –murmuró el Capitán Frío–, si mañana por la mañana sigues queriendo hacerlo, entonces nosotros no nos opondremos.

Si después de eso los tres pudieron dormirse sin problemas, eso no era asunto de nadie más. Si a la mañana siguiente decidieron unirse de verdad y empezar su vida como un trío de almas gemelas, eso no era asunto de nadie más. Y si cuando Barry y los demás estaban luchando contra el falso Wells de repente aparecieron Len y Mick para impedir a Eddie dispararse a sí mismo y convertir al velocista malvado en un montón de cubitos de hielo, bueno, quizá eso sí era asunto de alguien más, pero la verdad fue que no les importaba.

Todos les estuvieron internamente agradecidos aunque nadie más además de Iris lo dijo en voz alta. Y cuando Barry quiso cargar con el peso de la muerte de Eobard los dos criminales le dejaron muy claro que no lo habían hecho por él, sino que había sido un acto egoísta. Al fin y al cabo no iban a permitir que nadie les quitara lo que era suyo para proteger y querer.

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues esto es todo :)  
> Espero que hayáis disfrutado del fic. ^w^   
> Si tenéis ganas de más, tengo otros trabajos aquí en AO3, así que sois libres de pasaros a leer! :3  
> Muchas gracias por los comentarios y espero que me digáis qué os ha parecido y si os ha gustado :)  
> Los comentarios y los kudos son amorsh! <3  
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
